


Люди как мы

by Ampaseh



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Baby BatCat mention, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Romance, M/M, Songfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: All around the worldPeople like you and me falling in love.





	Люди как мы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Babushka_Ferguson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babushka_Ferguson/gifts).



> Сонгфик по “People Like Us” от “Hurts”, бессмысленный и беспощадный.

— Но ведь по всему миру люди влюбляются, — бормочет Брюс, упрямый даже в полусне, тепло притулившийся к плечу. Альфред усмехается:  
— Не рано вам ещё о любви?  
— Влюбляются все, Альфред, — наставительно говорит он и зевает. — И взрослые, и… такие, как мы.

Если они действительно схожи, как иногда кажется Альфреду, пугая его и радуя, если то, что сломалось в Брюсе, не срастётся правильно, то лучше ему не знать пока, что таким, как они, всегда мало. Такие, как они, хотят лишь то, что не заполучить. Такие, как они, если повезёт, могут единожды полюбить — но никогда не влюбляются.

До рассвета ещё далеко, пускай мальчик поспит.

* * *

Город захлёбывается в страстях и харкает кровью.

— Вокруг нас все постоянно влюбляются, — чуточку обеспокоенно произносит Брюс. — Ты заметил? Каждый.  
— Кое-кто даже слишком часто.  
— Но не ты.  
— Увы мне, доктор Томпкинс оказалась занята.  
— И не я.  
— Мастер Би, если хотите поплакаться, что ваши лучшие годы проходят в одиночестве, я принесу платок.  
Брюс поворачивается к нему — головой на тонкой шее, затем всем хрупким узкоплечим телом.  
— Альфред. Такие, как мы, вообще влюбляются?  
— Не думаю, что есть ещё такие, как вы.  
— Поясни, — хмурится он. — Это комплимент?  
— Ни в коем разе.  
Брюс фыркает, довольный.  
— А такие, как ты?  
— Таких тоже нет, — поразмыслив, отвечает Альфред. — Надеюсь.

* * *

Брюс постигает это к пятнадцати.

— Люди влюбляются, — отрывисто говорит он, глядя в открытое французское окно. Его губы ещё пылают от поцелуев, занавеска шевелится от ветра, а в комнате мог бы остаться аромат духов маленькой проныры, пользуйся она духами. Альфред ведёт носом. Пахнет только копчёной курицей. — Влюбляются и как-то понимают. Просто чувствуют, что это так.  
— Вы влюблены?  
— Я не знаю, — он ожесточённо чешет шею под водолазкой, обнажая свежий засос. — А «не знаю» значит «нет», так?  
— Я не знаю, — эхом повторяет Альфред.  
— Никогда? — Брюс дотрагивается до его запястья.  
— Никогда, — подтверждает Альфред. — Не сочувствуйте. С этим можно жить.  
Брюс качает головой:  
— Без этого.

* * *

Проходит зима и весна, и зима, и весна, и только осень в Готэме никогда не проходит.

Брюс касается его рук всё чаще и дольше, Брюс встаёт с ним плечом к плечу. Альфред перестаёт носить галстук, а затем и жилет, постигая всё лишь на пороге пятидесяти пяти.  
— Зачем вам это? — тихо спрашивает он, не желая больше играть.  
— Люди влюбляются, Альфред, — так же тихо говорит Брюс, подходит ещё на шаг и наклоняется. — Даже такие, как мы.  
— Но не друг в друга.  
Брюс скупо, углом рта, улыбается:  
— Зря.  
Он замирает, давая возможность отстраниться. Давая выбор.  
— Согласен, — признаётся Альфред, и тогда Брюс целует его.


End file.
